A Cartoon Network Company Picnic
by AnvilAndy
Summary: Cartoon Cartoons vs. Adult Swim characters in all-out competition. Hope to have Ch. 2 up soon. R&R - No flames, please.


Before I begin, I'd like to say that I haven't written fanfiction since the days of alt.-t.v.-animaniacs, so I may be a bit rusty in spots, so please forgive me.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Cartoon Network's Cartoon  
Cartoon OR Adult Swim characters, nor am I trying to exploit them for financial gain (Heaven Forbid!). Instead, I am merely trying to experiment,  
if you will, the possibility of pairing these two popular programming blocks' characters in the interest of creating good old-fashioned cartoon  
conflict for my own amusement and, hopefully, yours as well. NOTE: I apologize if certain characters or groups of characters may have been excluded; I merely chose to write into this piece characters I am most  
familiar with and, thus, enjoy writing for the most. Well, enjoy!  
  
A CARTOON NETWORK COMPANY PICNIC  
By Anvil Andy  
Our story opens at the lush, green meadows of the Cartoon Network  
Programming Facilities (assuming, of course, lush green meadows WERE to exist anywhere near there!). It was a glorious First Day of Spring. Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and just about all of cartoondom's finest were gathering for the start of CN's annual Company Picnic. On one end were the cream of the crop of the best family-friendly programming block ever,  
the Cartoon Cartoons. Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls was helping Professor Utonium grill burgers with her laser eye beams, thus urging sister Buttercup's jealous remark, "What a total kiss-up!", while Courage, the Cowardly Dog engaged in a game of Volleyball with Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy, Cow and Chicken, Billy and Mandy. And  
Mandark, rival of boy genius Dexter.  
"Spike it this way, Courage, ol' pal!" Eddy called out.  
:"No sooner said than done, Eddy!" Courage called back.  
Just then, a whooshing sound was heard. All the Volleyball players turned upward to see what was the matter. Their  
heads darted upward...  
Then left...  
And, finally, right. At this point, what looked like a deflated Volleyball came floating towards  
the ground. "What in the h-e-freakin' Hockey Sticks is goin' ON here?" Chicken asked in  
disgust. Mandark walked closer to where the ball had landed to investigate. "Aha!" he exclaimed in only that profound way cartoon boy geniuses (or any type of cartoon genius, for that matter) are wont to do. "Here's the problem; for some inane, idiotic reason, some careless individual has driven a railroad  
spike into the ball!"  
All eyes were on Courage.  
"Well, you DID say to SPIKE the ball, right?" he offensively asked. The rest of the team looked at him disappointingly, particularly his male  
owner, Eustace Bain, a/k/a The Farmer. :"Stupid Dog!" he bellowed. "Now  
I'll have to go get this ball pumped at the local Service Station!" So  
saying, Eustace picked up the deflated ball and left in a huff.  
"Oh, bmmer, mon, there goes our game!" Grim Reaper said dejectedly. "Way to GO, Courage!" Eddy sarcastically stated. "That was our last ball!  
How could you DO such a dumb thing?" "May I remind you, Eddy," Double Dee attempted to inform him, "that literal-  
mindedness is but an all-too-typical character attribute here in the cartoon universe, or Tooniverse, as some fanfic writers on this site are  
wont to call it!"  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Eddy asked. "*ahem* Yes, well, all literal-mindedness-related theories aside, Double Dee," Mandark began to counterpoint, "our odds of our family-friendly team  
winning any of today's games doesn't look so good, despite Courage's  
intervention!"  
"Oh, I concur!" Double Dee said in agreement. "What are you two eggheads moaning about?" Eddy tried to reassure them with  
his usual cocky confidence. "It's in the bag!" "Eddy, have you forgotten exactly WHO our opposing team is at the Picnic  
this year?"  
"Who cares!" "It's the Adult Swim team, Eddy!" Double Dee tried forewarning Eddy with a tone of panic in his voice. "Those grown-up toons from the other side of Cartoon Network no Cartoon Cartoon has EVER dared to cross! They'll have an  
unfair advantage over us! Why, they're even ten times more violent than  
Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls!" "'Adult Swim', huh?" scoffed Eddy. "Sounds like a cheesy, easy-listening block to me! Relax, Double Dee, I'm sure those old-timers are too frail to  
even so much as chew their own food, let alone beat us in any kind of  
sporting event!" "You don't understand, Eddy," Double Dee continued. "These toons are up WAY  
past our regular bedtimes; therefore, they have the unfair advantage of  
studying EVERY rule in the Toon Playbook!" "Aw, relax, you saps!" Eddy tried reassuring Double Dee and Mandark. "How  
stiff could this competition BE?"  
But Eddy and the other Cartoon Cartoons were about to find out...  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
TO BE CARTOONUED... 


End file.
